Grizzlies
by EdwardIs4Me
Summary: This is in Eclipse when Alice kidnaps Bella. What if when Edward came home she did get mad...POLL ON PROFILE! one-shot!


This is the redo of Grizzlies. The first one sucked. There wasn't enough dialogue. Plus I gave Bella a sailors mouth. No offence to sailors. So here it is.

_Grizzlies BPOV _

**I growled quietly to myself. I was furious! He had Alice kidnap me!!!! That's the worst possible torture! I was in a dark blue tank-top, black short shorts and dark blue and black striped stockings. If I had it my way I would be wearing sweats. But noooo! I had to wear this!!! I sighed and sat down on the Cullens' sofa. I yawned. Then I pulled my hair back with a ribbon I had around my wrist. Alice danced down the stairs. **

"**Oh Bellllaaaaa!" I rolled my eyes.**

"**Oh Alllliiiccceee!" She grinned impishly. **

"**Edward and the others will be home in 10 minutes and 43 seconds."**

"**Okay, thanks Alice. Even if you did torture me. I sorta enjoyed it." She grinned wider.**

"**You'll come around eventually, Bella." I snorted. **

" **I doubt it Alice." She just shrugged.**

"**Seven minutes and four seconds." I smirked.**

"**You, Esme' and Rose might want to leave. There's going to be quite a bit of screaming and yelling on my part." I grinned. She looked shocked.**

"**You're not as mad as your letting on are you?" I just grinned wider. She brushed her fingers together. "Shame on you Bella, shame on you." I threw my head back and laughed. I put my finger to my lips.**

"**Shh!" She laughed. **

"**Lets go Rose, Esme'!" The came downstairs and out the front door. But not before Rosalie winked at me. I just grinned at her, glad there was less hostility between us.**

"**Bye guys."**

"**Bye Bella!" The said in unison. "Oh!" Alice peaked her head back in. "We'll make sure only Edward comes in….two minutes." Then she was gone. I sighed and sunk further in the love seat. The two minutes felt like two days. Then I heard the door open.**

"**Bella? What are you doing up so late, love?" I smirked.**

"**Waiting for you." As I stood up I grabbed a pillow and put it behind my back. I walked closer to him. As usual he looked amazing, he was wearing dark wash jeans and a dark blue button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. It was difficult to stay mad. He opened his arms, thinking I was going to embrace him. I smiled and hit him upside the head with the pretty green pillow. He looked at me shocked.**

"**What was that for?" I glowered at him.**

"**What was that for?!?!?! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," He winced when I used his full name. " You left me with Alice, forbidding me to go anywhere! I am not a piece of property! I am my own person! Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan, Edwards soul mate! But I'm also Isabella Swan, her own person!"**

"**Bella,-"**

"**Don't you 'Bella' me!! I told y-" He put his hand over my mouth.**

"**Love, you were right and I'm sorry. I **_**was **_**just jealous. And I know you aren't a piece of property. But, I love you and I can't help but worry about you, you're **_**my **_**world and if you were gone I would die too. I can't live in a world without you, and I'm sorry I overreacted. But just the thought," He shook his head, "I'm sorry Bella," He removed his hand. "Now you can scream and yell at me, I just wanted to say that." I looked at him shocked. He thought I was right? He looked at his shoes, expecting me to scream. I smiled, shocked.**

"**Edward, look at me." I used my finger to guide his face up to look me in the eye. I rose up on my tippy toes and kissed him. He slowly wrapped his hands around my waist. I wrapped **_**my **_**hands around his neck. Then I felt my feet leave the ground. I pulled my face away shockingly fast.**

"**Edward!!!! Put me down!!" I did a very unBella like thing and giggled…then blushed. **_**I**_** knew everything was forgiven but….I decided to let him sweat, figuratively speaking of course. I jumped down and patted his arm. "I'm sleeping alone tonight." I turned and walked towards the stairs.**

"**But-"**

"**Night."**

**~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice**

**Hey y'all there it is. I apoligise for my disappearance from life. I will try to update my stories soon. Sorry guys. Review though!**

**~Alice**


End file.
